My Housemate, Orion (Age of Extinction AU)
by DarkerStars
Summary: •A TRANSFORMERS AOE ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE STORY• Cade Yeager bought a bust up truck thinking he could make a quick buck by repairing and selling it. But he never expected to befriend said truck instead. Or for said truck's holoform to become a guest in his home. Meet Cade and Tessa Yeager's new housemate, Optimus "Orion" Prime.
1. The Truck

**AGE OF EXTINCTION STORY! XDXD**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Cade smirked smugly to himself as he drove the tow-truck, pulling his latest purchase with him. He had bought it in the hopes of repairing and selling it, and to make some money. But he also bought it out of curiosity. Why would a simple truck be full of Motor Shells. The vehicle looked like it had been through a warzone and barely made it through.

Pulling up outside his home, Cade hopped out of the tow-truck to see his daughter Tessa coming towards him, not looking happy.

"A truck?" She asked in disapproval. "Dad. Please tell me you didn't spend our money on this?!"

"Oh no, don't worry. He didn't." Cade's assistant, Lucas said as he climbed out of the tow-truck. "He spent my money on it. 150 dollars."

"As an advance on your regular paycheck." Cade said as he unlocked the doors to his barn and slid them open with a grunt.

"What regular paycheck?" Lucas questioned with a raised brow.

"Which you will get back." Cade grunted while finishing opening the barn doors. He motioned to the ruined truck. "Drive that in here."

"You didn't answer my question-" Lucas protested, but Cade gave him a look that made him climb back into the tow-truck truck and carefully pull the other truck into the barn. Cade unhooked the trucks and had Lucas take the tow-truck back outside while he got to work looking at what he hoped would be worth at least 300 dollars if fixed.

"Dad. This truck is a piece of junk!" Tessa said and followed them into the barn, and Cade could swear he heard the truck's engine grunt, almost in offence. He dismissed it however, due to the damages.

"Hey, we do not use the 'J' word in here!" Cade snipped back dussapt, setting up the truck so he could assess it's condition. "And do you know what the engine of this runs for? I can break it down and strip it for parts."

Tessa sighed and went beside Cade, looking at him pleadingly. "Dad, please, you can't just keep buying junk-"

"What I did I say about the 'J' word?" Cade repeated, focused primarily on the truck. He didn't hear her reply, so turned and looked at her solemnly. "Look sweetie, I fix that." He said, pointing back at the truck. "That's 300 dollars. He then gestured to a assortment of devices on his workbench. "I fix all these that's another 250. This stuff is what's gonna put you through college, as long as you land one of those scholarship things. And when my inventions take off, we'll be set up for life."

Tessa shook her head with a sigh before walking out of the barn towards the house. "If they take off.."

Cade watched her go with a frown, before turning and beginning to figure out how exactly to fix the truck.

* * *

 **Yes I reworded parts and changed bits**

 **It works better for the story**


	2. It's Not A Truck

_The Next Day..._

Cade had been in the barn working on the truck all night. He actually didn't seem tired. He was too fascinated by his project to succumb to exhaustion. This was the most interesting-well, strangest truck he'd ever seen.

But he suspected that the there was more to this truck than meets the eye.

Cade continued to patch up a hole on the vehicle's left side when he heard Tessa yelling for him. Grinning excitedly he headed for the doors. He had to show them what he'd discovered.

"Are you working with lasers?" Tessa asked as she neared, sounding worried. "'Cause if you are I'm not coming in!"

Cade quickly opened the doors before Tessa or Lucas could and quickly ushered them in, smirking like a excited little boy. "You guys have never seen a truck like this! Get in here and lock the door."

Lucas frowned at the absence of the lock while Cade showed Tessa the truck. "Look! Look at the size of the hole in the radiator. Something blew a hole in it!"

"Yeah so?" Tessa asked, confused.

"Its not normal steel. The shrapnel in the engine, it ripped all the connections apart! And watch.." He began to explain, hooking up cables to the power source. "This took some Cade genius, you're gonna love it. When I hook this back up to a working battery..."

The truck started to spark and almost come to life. Lucas and Tessa flinched in surprise.

"Calling-Calling all Autobots!.." The truck's stereo spoke in a recorded message. Tessa looked shocked.

"Yeah." Cade said, smirking and thinking he'd disconnected the cables. "I don't think it's a truck at all. I think we just found a Transformer!"

"A Transf-former?.." Lucas stuttered in fear, backing up quickly before running for the door. "Call 911!" He yelped.

"No Lucas wait!" Cade said pleadingly. He tried to grab him, but the truck suddenly sparked back to life, then transformed rapidly. The giant 'bot spun around in fear, going for the gun on his back as Tessa screamed. They thought he was a murderous Decepticon.

They had no idea this was Optimus Prime. The leader of the faction that once protected them.

Optimus swerved and pointed his gun at them all. "I'll kill you! Stay back!" He barked angrily.

"Run! Call the cops!" Lucas yelled and made a bolt for the door, despite Cade's shouts to stop. Optimus growled and smacked Lucas over the head with the nose of his gun, making the human fall to the ground groaning.

"Lucas, calm down." Cade said calmly, edging forward and gesturing for Tessa to stay back.

"Easy human." Optimus warned, keeping his guard up.

"Just stay calm. He's not gonna hurt us." Cade muttered calmly and walked slowly over to the Prime, hands raised to show he wasn't a threat.

"A missile hit your engine, and its still inside of you." Cade said gently, moving ever so closer. "You're hurt really bad."

Optimus eyed him suspiciously, but lowered his gun all the same.

"You're in my home now. I'm an engineer, my name is Cade Yeager." He added gently.

"Cade, I am in your debt." Optimus replied weakly but gratefully, kneeling down slightly. "My name is Optimus Prime."

Cade went to speak, but Optimus suddenly collapsed to the floor, clutching his head coughing and spluttering Energon.

"Easy easy it's alright." Cade said, backing away as Optimus lay weakly on the floor. Groaning in pain he slowly transformed back into his truck mode, which was leaking Energon from many points. The door popped open and Optimus' holoform stumbled out.

His holo had light brown hair and a light beard, and was wearing dusty, tattered clothes. He had a head wound that was bleeding profoundly, and a bleeding gash on his chest, one on his leg and various other bruises and small cuts. He still had his electrifying blue eyes.

"My Autobots.. Are in danger.." Optimus mumbled desperately, his eyelids drooping. Cade went forward and caught him when he passed out.

"Tessa help me here!" Cade said urgently as he grabbed the unconscious man's left side while Tessa grabbed the right side, both working together to hoist him up.

"Lucas go find the first aid kit!" Cade ordered, while he and Tessa carried Optimus out of the barn towards the house, drips of blood trailing behind him.

Lucas looked at him in disbelief as he ran beside him. "What? You can't help him! He's an alien robot you need to call the cops!"

Cade simply glared at him and continued lugging the injured man inside. "I'm not just gonna let him die Lucas."

With some hard work, the three of them got Optimus inside the house and got to work patching him up.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think so far! XD**


	3. Optimus

**I'm just gonna clarify this won't be a shipping story. Optimus is Cade and Tessa's friend, not lover.**

 **Cade and Optimus shall be bros XD**

* * *

Cade and Tessa deposited Optimus' holoform carefully onto the couch as Lucas ran back in with the first aid kit. Cade grabbed it off him and quickly set it down on the couch arm, pulling out what he'd need.

Cade wasn't a doctor by any means, but he'd had enough accidents while inventing to know how to treat a bleeding wound. He held Optimus, who was groaning in pain, steady while he had Tessa clean the wounds with antiseptic wipes. When she'd finished Cade had to cut off Optimus' ruined shirt to reach the chest wound. Much of his torso was soaked in blood.

"What did they do to you?.." Cade sighed as he saw and picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol. The head and leg would weren't as deep as they could've been, but the one on the centre of his chest was severe, due to the missile still lodged inside his alt mode.

Cade motioned for Tessa and Lucas to hold Optimus down, knowing this would burn.

"This is gonna hurt.." He said to the Prime gently, bottle at the ready. "Try to stay still, it'll be OK."

Optimus groaned weakly in response, and gave an understanding look even though he was kind if out of it. Cade hesitated slightly, before quickly pouring the alcohol onto the wound and pressing a cloth on it, making Optimus howl in pain and jolt in reaction.

Tessa gritted her teeth in distress as she held him. "Dad he's in a lot of pain."

Cade nodded and continued. "See if there's any morphine in the kitchen."

Tessa ran off to check, and Cade pulled away the cloth. Optimus panted in pain, closing his eyes.

"You're OK, just hang on buddy." The engineer said gently. He began to carefully bandage Optimus' chest. Tessa came back promptly, having found some morphine tablets. While her father bandaged the Prime up Tessa carefully shook him to get his attention.

Optimus grunted and droopily opened his eyes to look at her.

She held a couple of pills up to his mouth with one hand and had a glass of water in the other. "These will help with the pain." She whispered softly, a gentle expression on her face.

Optimus gave her a grateful look, then opened his mouth and took the pills. Tessa held the water to his lips, and he took a drink before closing his eyes again.

Some time later, Cade wrapped the last of the bandages onto the injured man and stepped back. Optimus looked slightly better than he did before. There was a crisp bandage wrapped around his forehead, one around the bottom of his right leg, that side of his pants cut so they could reach the cut, and his chest was heavily bandaged. They'd cleaned most of the blood away but it still stuck to his skin in some places. He was still slightly pale, but not as much as before, meaning he was stable for now. He was sleeping currently, grunting occasionally.

"So now what?" Tessa asked lowly, the 3 of them just watching the sleeping man.

"Now we call the cops! While he's out!" Lucas hissed, only for Cade to slap a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"We are not calling _anybody_." Cade hissed back, glancing over at Optimus to see if he'd woken. Thankfully he hadn't.

"Dude! You've got a giant alien robot in the barn! And now sleeping on your couch!" Lucas exclaimed frantically, Tessa shushing him. "There's a number you call. You give them a live one, you get a reward. 25,000 dollars!"

Tessa glanced over at Optimus unsurely. She knew they needed the money, but this guy was hurt and defenceless. Were they really going to turn him over to the government?

"Dad we need to think about this." She insisted. "He's not hostile."

Cade sighed, thinking. True they did need the money, that reward would fix all their problems. But he thought if that was him lying there. He'd hope that his carers would be humane enough not to give him up.

Besides, he thought of all the engineering glory he could learn from this 'bot.

Cade sighed before making up this mind. He spoke lowly. "Alright. Listen, we'll give it some time, let him get better. Once he's stronger we'll decide whether or not we make the call. But until then not a word about him to _anyone_."

Tessa nodded in agreement. Lucas went to argue, but they were interrupted by a raspy cough coming back from the couch. Optimus was awake again, coughing and looking at them unsurely.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with a frown.

Cade shook his head and glared at Lucas before walking back over to the couch. "Nothing's wrong. How you feeling?"

Optimus ignored the question and groaned as he tried to stand. "I need to help my Autobots.. I need to go.. I need to go now." He winced and fell.

Cade quickly grabbed him and lowered him back onto the couch. "How far do you think you're gonna get?"

Tessa went over, looking at him with concern. "What happened to you?"

Optimus yelped in pain as he sat back down, holding his head. "An ambush.. My Autobots can repair me!"

"If you can reach 'em." Cade said honestly, making Optimus sigh. Cade then crossed his arms. "What about me? I can fix you and we can look after you. Then when you're better you can go find your 'bots."

Optimus looked at him in surprise. "Cade.. Why are you willing to help me?"

Cade shrugged. "I guess.. Because you need it. And you defended our planet, so we kinda owe you."

Optimus paused, before eventually sighing and nodding. "Alright Cade. I accept your help."

* * *

 **Hope you're enjoying it so far! XD**


	4. Houseguest

After speaking with Optimus for a short while, Cade left him to rest. They'd agreed to some terms of the Prime taking sanctuary with them.

Optimus had to promise not to harm him, Tessa or Lucas, not to leave the barn in his bipedal mode, and not to tell anybody who he really was.

And in return, Cade promised that he would fix Optimus' alt mode, to allow him to recover and leave of his own free will once he was healed, and not to tell anybody that Optimus was there, or who he really was.

Lucas was still reluctant to the idea of having a Transformer stay, but Cade had silenced him over it. Tessa was a lot more accepting of it.

A day passed, and Optimus was still resting on the couch. He was stronger now, just by a little. Cade had leant him some clothes as his were basically destroyed. He could sit up and occupied himself with reading when he wasn't sleeping.

Unfortunately, the only reading material available were Tessa's magazines about boys, dating and girl stuff. The Prime raised a brow at some of the content, but continued reading out of boredom and strange interest. "My, the human customs for courtship are strange.."

Tessa came into the living room carrying a armful of schoolbooks but paused when she saw Optimus awake. She wasn't scared of him, but was slightly wary of him because of his outburst when he'd first transformed before them.

Optimus glanced up from his magazine at her and gave her a gentle look. "I will not harm you, young one. Please don't allow my presence to stop you coming in here."

Tessa nodded and sat on the armchair next to the couch, opening a writing book and holding a pen. Optimus went back to reading, until he glanced back up at Tessa and saw that she seemed to be stuck on what she was doing.

He frowned. "Are you alright?"

Tessa looked over at him, biting her lip and tapping the pen on the page. "Yeah, just stuck on this stupid maths question."

Optimus nodded in understanding. "What is it?"

"Algebraic long division." Tessa said in distaste.

Optimus hummed and held his hand out for the book. "May I see?"

Tessa went over and handed him the book, which he took and started reading the question thoroughly, staying quiet for a few moments before carefully taking the pen from Tessa's hand and scribbling down a formula on the page. "This will help you to complete the questions." He said and gave her back the book with a small smile.

Tessa took it and looked at what he'd done, looking surprised as to how he knew that. "How'd you remember all that?"

Optimus shrugged. "I'm a Robotic Organism. I calculated it."

Tessa nodded and glanced down at the book, then back at him. "Can you talk me through it?" She asked with a small smile.

In response, Optimus smiled more and grunted as he moved into a sitting position, moving his legs to make room for him to sit. Tessa took a seat beside him and he helped her through the rest of her maths homework. Then when they'd finished that, she got him to help with English and Science as well.

Tessa was now very happy about having Optimus Prime staying as a houseguest. A very helpful houseguest in fact.

* * *

 **Nice helpful Prime XD**


	5. Call Me Orion

**Soooo I had a sudden burst of inspiration for this book today so surprise update!**

 **And as a reward for anyone still interested in this story it's a lengthy one XD**

 **(Optimus/Orion's holoform is now Stephen Amell, as suggested by DarkNight2202)**

* * *

 _3 Days Later..._

The Yeager Household had been majorly secretive concerning their temporary house guest. Cade had been very strict on Optimus remaining a secret, for he and Tessa's safety more than Optimus'. They were basically harbouring a fugitive, and Lucas was more than displeased about it.

For the last few days Lucas had been trying to talk Cade into giving Optimus up, frequently bringing up the $25,000 reward that he knew Cade could so desperately use. But Cade wasn't going to be pressured into it.

He had to admit at first, as he'd seen Optimus lash out upon first awakening. He'd been so violent. Cade had to consider that he might be too dangerous. But the last few days he'd observed how Optimus had been with Tessa. So gentle and kind and helpful, and as much as the father hated to admit it, the Prime had been there for his daughter more than he those last few days. While Cade had been cooped up in the barn for most hours trying to both figure out a way to safely remove the missile from Optimus' chest and find a solution for their money worries.

Cade was sat in there now, slouched on a old crate as he pondered all of this. It was only 8 in the morning but the man had already been in there a good few hours working on Optimus' truck form. The missile remained precariously lodged and Cade had been hesitant to try to remove it in case it went off.

If that were to happen it would not only be Optimus that perished,but he too. So for now, he worked to try to disarm it and prevent it from being detonated until he could safely remove it. He had implanted a few magnetic devices around the missile to keep it in check. And Cade was reminded of Iron Man as he saw the parallels between Tony Stark and Optimus. Both had a device in their chest that prevented something deadly destroying their heart. He considered telling Optimus about that little inside joke, but he doubted Optimus even knew who Iron Man was.

While he was thinking about him anyway, Cade got up and headed back to the house, deciding to check up on their guest. He strolled through the front door and headed into the living room to find his daughter and his houseguest sitting on the couch, watching The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Optimus actually looked to be enjoying it. Cade shook his head amused. The Prime was this big powerful robot, yet his teenage daughter had him sitting watching TV and chatting like an ordinary human. He looked a lot better than he had done. The colour had returned to his face, and he didn't look as pained as he shifted to speak with her more.

Optimus, being always observant had heard Cade coming and smiled in a friendly manner, turning to face him. "Hello, Cade. I trust you are well this morning?"

Cade nodded to answer Optimus' question, but he caught sight of the clock and noticed Tessa should have been at school by now.

"I'm good." He briefly answered before looking to his daughter with an expectant look. "Why aren't you at school?"

"I'm studying from home today." Tessa shrugged simply, turning her attention back to the TV with no intention of study.

"No you are not." Cade scoffed and walked around, blocking her view of the screen, to her annoyance.

"Dad!-"

"Tess' these classes are important. You've got exams coming up and you've gotta pass those to get into college." Cade told her sternly but gently. He hadn't had the chance to go to college, but he wanted his daughter to have the opportunity he didn't.

"Dad this guy is like a walking talking textbook. He can tell me anything I need to know!" Tessa insisted, recalling how the other day Optimus had verbally summarised the entire Second World War from looking it up through his robotic mode, to help Tessa with her history homework.

But then she looked a little sad and looked away. "And it's not like we can afford for me to go to college anyway..."

Optimus looked a little surprised as he was volunteered as basically a talking version of Wikipedia, and frowned slightly at Tessa's last comment, but he saw that Cade might need a little help.

"Tessa." Optimus began softly, and had her give him her attention.

"I may be able to look up the facts, but I can only help you so much. But your teachers are there to assist you. To guide you." He tried to persuade her gently, Cade also listening. "And I am sure your friends would greatly miss you if you did not attend."

Tessa sighed at his words, and knew with both men on her back about bunking there was no way out of it.

"Fineeee." The girl sighed in defeat, and rose from the couch grabbing her bag. She hugged her dad goodbye and waved to Optimus before departing. "Bye dad, bye Optimus!"

* * *

After finally convincing Tessa to go to school with Optimus' help (which he was very grateful for), Cade took the opportunity to shower after working since the early hours. Afterwards, he returned to the living room to find Optimus hadn't moved and was watching some generic teens show on Netflix Tessa had likely gotten him to watch.

Cade raised a eyebrow as he saw, and coughed to get his attention. "You know you don't have to watch that now Tess' isn't here, right?"

Optimus reluctantly looked up from his show to acknowledge Cade out of politeness. "I know, but after watching the first few episodes I would be left curious if I did not watch to the end." The Prime explained.

Cade hummed with a light nod at that, leaning against the doorframe. His expression was that of gratitude. "By the way thanks for before. With Tessa, I mean. She really seemed to listen to you."

Optimus nodded softly, with that almost smile he had on occasion. "You are welcome, Cade."

Cade lightly smirked in return and was about to get a beer, and offer Optimus one too, when he froze at hearing a car engine growing louder and closer. Someone was coming.

"Decepticons?!" Optimus was quick to suspect, worried they had somehow found them as Cade peeked out the window through the curtains.

Cade paled slightly and shook his head. It wasn't Decepticons. Or the government.

"Worse... It's the estate agent."

Optimus had a confused expression, not understanding what a estate agent was or why it was a bad thing that they were there. But before he could ask Cade ordered him to stay inside and rushed out to confront they who he deemed intruders.

And he did so wielding a baseball bat.

"Mr Yeager." The estate agent greeted coldly, stepping out of her car holding a paper document in her hands.

"You need to leave now, this is private property." Cade glared, storming over to her and stopping a few feet from her.

But the women merely shook her head with a glare. "I don't think so, Mr Yeager. You're 6 months behind on payments. And so I'm evicting you. Today." She spoke simply, shoving the papers into his hands.

Cade's eyes widened slightly at her words, quickly taking the papers and reading them with a look of disbelief. "You can't do this! I have a daughter! What are we supposed to do!?"

"That isn't my concern." The woman spoke just as unemotionally as before. "Now you have a hour to leave."

A low, angry growl escaped Cade's lips and his grip tightened on the baseball bat. His eyes flickered to the woman's car.

"I'm not going anywhere. Now you have 10 seconds to get off _my_ land before-"

"I'll handle this, Cade." A calm and collected voice said, and the woman and Cade both turned to see Optimus' Holoform stood behind them, still evidently tired but he was managing to stay standing. He eyed the estate agent calmly but sternly.

Optimus stepped forward, standing in a strong official manner. "As Cade said. He shan't be going anywhere. And you cannot force him too. State law requires that tenants receive at least a 3 weeks notice of eviction before said eviction can take place. So you cannot force anybody to leave today."

The woman looked rather shell-shocked at Optimus' words, not expecting anyone to have challenged her with legal facts. She suddenly felt like she'd lost her voice as she stood there, mouth opening and closing wordlessly like a goldfish.

Optimus had a very slight victorious smirk, kept hidden under his official look. "Now, please leave before we are forced to resort to less civil methods of persuasion."

The estate agent had a rather annoyed look, and glared before she stormed off back to her car.

Cade grinned widely, giving her a sarcastic wave. "Don't come back! You won't be missed!"

At that, the woman turned back and glared at the 2 men, her narrowed eyes landing on the Prime. "Who are you, anyway?"

Optimus stood tall beside Cade, pausing before speaking.

"I am Cade Yeager's friend and houseguest. You can call me Orion."


End file.
